1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensing the amount and direction of relative rotation between an input member and an output member, and in particular, relates to a torque sensor for use in an electric power assist vehicle steering system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric power assist vehicle steering systems are known. Such systems include an electric motor which is energized to provide power assist in response to turning the steering wheel of the vehicle. An input member is connected to the steering wheel of the vehicle and an output member is connected with the steerable wheels of the vehicle. A torsion bar is connected between the input and output members. A torque sensor senses the amount and direction of relative rotation between the members and outputs an electrical signal to the electric motor. The electrical signal is indicative of the amount and direction of the relative rotation between the members.